Bruise
by BlueSpiritFire1
Summary: It's two and a half months after Gajeel's joined Fairy Tail, and Lucy's hiding a secret. It could strengthen their tentative alliance, but first she has to survive it.


**Wow. So, this has been sitting in my folder for like two-three years. I don't know why I was so hesitant to upload it when I was pretty much _done_ with the blasted thing.**

 **Okay to set the 'mood' of the piece, I write Fairy Tail with the English anime Dub in mind. That includes their mannerisms. I have no idea how similar the dub and sub are when it comes to their themes/writing.**

 **This was initially planned to be a GaLu piece, but it sort of evolved into a piece that focuses on building their friendship, which I'm pretty happy with.**

 **Also, I'm guesstimating with the two/two and a half month time period, considering the time period between the Battle of Fairy Tail and Tenrou Island.**

* * *

 **Name:** Bruise  
 **Pairing:** None, though could possibly be seen as GaLu  
 **Song:** None (which is highly irregular for me)

* * *

When Lucy woke up, she did so with a grimace. The blonde blinked the sleep from her eyes and slowly eased herself to sit upright before hissing. Her right hand flew to sit over her left side.

'Not again...It's been like two months! Maybe Mira was right...Maybe I should've gone to see a specialist as well...'

Lucy sighed to herself and slowly slid out of bed to prepare for the day. She would have to put in an appearance at the guild, if only to keep Natsu, Gray and Happy from storming over to find out why she wasn't there.

She bathed, dressed and groomed herself gingerly, carrying out the normally thoughtless, mundane rituals with pain and care. When she was washed and dressed, she went back into the bathroom and lifted her shirt to expose her midriff, pulled out a small tub of ointment from the sink draw and unscrewed the lid.

She wrinkled her nose at the smell it gave off. ' _Gross._ ' Though she thought that, she wouldn't turn it down; not when it hurt this badly. She had been lucky when Porlyusica had made her the medicine, though it had been at the behest of Mirajane _and_ Erza. She still remembered the old pink-haired woman's look of disapproval as she looked her up and down. Lucy wouldn't forget that day. She had been draped over Erza's shoulders, carried through the forest like a sack of potatoes, but she just _couldn't move_.

Lucy shook the memory from her thoughts and focused on getting out the front door and to Fairy Tail's Guild Hall.

There would be no walking along the river-bank today.

* * *

Erza stood near the bar, leaning against a pillar, eye fixed on the front door.

"Erza? What's wrong?"

The Fairy Queen looked away from it, toward the sweet barmaid, Mirajane. She shook her head.

"I'm just..."

Mira hummed pre-emptively and nodded in understanding. "It's about that time. You don't think it's faded yet?"

Erza sighed and unfolded her hands. "I don't know. Porlyusica's a great medicine woman...but Lucy doesn't have the physical strength that most of us have. And...It was pretty bad. I don't know if she'll ever be fully rid of it. You remember what Porlyusica told us."

Mirajane lowered her head. Of course she did.

 _"She's weak...in body. Not in spirit. To take that kind of punishment with no strength is foolish...but to survive it is admirable. You said she's a Celestial wizard. This kind of injury is quite a blow then."_

 _"You don't mean that she-"_

 _"No, she will be able to fight. If she follows through with the treatment she shouldn't even have a visible scar. But internally...There will be days when the metal attacks her insides with a vengeance. She may never cleanse herself of this poison, and it will likely be the death of her."_

Mira and Erza snapped from their shared musings at the sound of the guild door opening.

"Lucy!"

Natsu's enthusiastic voice reached them.

"Hey!" called the cheery sing-song voice of their one and only Celestial wizard as she walked through the door. They both looked up. 'Long shirt. Coverage.' Erza noted immediately.

Lucy accepted Natsu's exuberant one-armed hug without a fuss, but Erza noticed the grimace, hidden behind a smile. She swept in without a word to Mira, who watched her go with understanding.

"Lucy, I need to have a word with you for a moment." she commanded, flinging Natsu off her and sending him flying to the end of the Hall with an offended yowl, but nothing much more than that and a few grumbles.

She gently guided the blonde away from the main hall, and she didn't miss the weak, grateful glance from Lucy.

When they were well out of Natsu's enhanced earshot and toward the back of the guild, Erza guided her into a small secluded bathroom. Lucy leaned against the basin with a sigh.

"Thanks, Erza. I know he means well but-"

"-But he's an oblivious idiot."

Lucy winced at how harsh she sounded, but nodded. "A little."

Erza nodded. "Let me see."

Lucy obligingly curled up the bottom hem of her shirt to reveal her left side. Erza leaned down to inspect and scowled at the ugly, almost dark grey bruise and the way it jarred against the rest of her smooth skin.

"It's _worse_. Have you been using the ointment?"

Lucy nodded. "You can't smell it?" She asked.

Erza shook her head.

"What!? I put some on just before I left!"

Erza stood straight and folded her arms. "I suggest you keep it on hand until it clears up."

Lucy nodded.

"Go home today. Take it easy. I'll cover for you with Natsu and Gray."

Lucy looked up gratefully at her red-headed friend. "Thank you. It was exhausting to get out of bed."

Erza looked sympathetic and nodded.

"I can tell. Do you want me to come with you?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, I'll be alright if I take it slow." she reassured. Erza was silent, staring at the bruise through the fabric of Lucy's shirt.

"Why do you think its worse?"

Lucy shrugged gingerly. "Maybe because he's in the same building as me 90% of the time? Maybe it's affected by proximity?"

Erza nodded. "Maybe...I'll see if Porlyusica has any ideas-"

"Nono! You don't have to do that! I'd hate to trouble her when she hates people so much!"

Erza looked surprised as Lucy rushed to cut her off.

"Lucy..."

"I'll be fine! It's just particularly nasty this time. Don't worry. I'll be a good girl and stay home so I can rest up. I promise." she added solemnly. Titania sternly looked at the Celestial wizard before relenting.

"Alright. But straight home!" she added, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Yes ma'am!" Lucy squeaked.

* * *

It wasn't his fault that he overheard their conversation. It was _theirs_ for not sensing him. They were the stupid ones who forgot that he was lurking around too. Natsu wasn't the only Dragon Slayer; the only one with heightened hearing. And he was in such a _quiet_ part of the guild, it was hard NOT to hear their chatter, cutting through the silence.

So, when the little Blondie left the guild, he followed her, interest piqued at whatever secret plague she was hiding. She was...a little bit of an enigma, that little chick.

She had fire, and man, when she had conviction, she could look like a scary dame.

 _"They'll never stop! And if I were you I'd be watching my back from now on, 'cause the world's scariest guild is gonna be after you, as long as you live!"_

Her faith in her guild had been unfaltering, and inevitably, it had won out. Now, of course, he could see why. But back then, he was little more than a blinded, bloodthirsty hound. Now he was careful, calmer, even as he tracked his target. Before, he would have simply swooped in and beaten the answers from her. Now he watched. He stalked and listened. He followed, blending into the crowd of the midday Magnolia bustle.

When she turned off into a more secluded area he took to the rooftops, hanging low and staying hidden. He could hear her, smell her; weak breaths, sickness. Stumbling footsteps, a faint medicinal tang.

He peered over the ledge of the roof in time to see the blonde crumple against the brick wall of a building and slump to the floor in a heap. He creased one studded brow in confusion. What was going on with her? She was fine yesterday, and the day before that! How could she suddenly be so debilitatingly sick?

Okay. Enough of snooping around. Now came time for answers.

* * *

The pain was absolutely blinding. God, it'd never been this bad before! She couldn't even make it home! Her thoughts couldn't even form a coherent wisp of regret on not taking Erza up on her offer.

She felt rather than heard the vibration of something dropping to the ground not far from her. Oh _God_ the last thing she needed was someone finding her like this! There was the scuff of footsteps, and then they stopped right before her. Lucy tried with all her might to open her eyes, and when she did, she wished she hadn't.

Scratch that last thought; the last thing she needed was _him_ finding her.

She squinted at him through one eye, the towering mass of muscle and metal; Gajeel Redfox.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Blondie?" he growled, though not in the cruel way he had back then.

Lucy couldn't reply. Her breathing was laboured and her insides felt like they were hard as rock, clenching and knitting together, becoming so stiff. No wonder it hurt so badly. He was less than a metre from her with no other magical energy to act as a buffer. When she didn't answer, he crouched and stared at her for a few moments. 'Get away from me!' It was all she could think.

He sniffed, scowled, and then snarled before reaching out and pulling her shirt up to expose her stomach. Then he hissed.

"What the fuck!?"

Lucy couldn't answer. She really, genuinely couldn't explain why that horrible, metal bruise stained her skin like a mark on a peach. She couldn't explain why, after so much time had passed, _it was still there_ , still present. Still bringing her pain, like he had kicked her and punched her in the confines of Phantom Lord's Titan only yesterday.

"Blondie...Why the hell do you smell like metal!? _Like me?!_ "

Gajeel's forehead was crinkled into an intense, seemingly immovable scowl. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Lucy was not about to answer, and he seemed to realise. "...I'm taking you back to the guild." he declared in his gravelly tone. Lucy's pain turned to panic. He could smell it, rippling off her. "Why the hell not!?" _Fear_. She couldn't speak, or even move, but he could smell her emotions clear as day. He ground his teeth. It was like mountains clashing. "Stupid broad!" he snapped, hand suddenly snaking out.

Lucy didn't brace herself against the incoming strike.

But she didn't have to. Gajeel had grasped her by the scruff like some naughty kit and hauled her up, letting her settle in his arms like a weak porcelain thing. Lucy didn't know why, or what he had planned but she was in no state to protest.

One thing she knew for sure; being this close to the Iron Dragon Slayer for much longer would be the death of her.

* * *

She had passed out not a minute after he had picked her up. Now she was a limp ragdoll, face pale and sickly, sweating, shaking. But the lower left side of her abdomen was grey and hard. He could see it. He could smell it; metal. Iron. _His_ iron.

She didn't want to go back to the guild; that was clear. In a way, he understood. To go there, to all the people and the friends, when you were wounded and down like a dog? No, sometimes it was better for no-one else to see certain wounds.

So he followed her passive scent; the one that was strewn across the cobblestone and through the streets, up the river, and to a small apartment near a bridge. There were traces of Salamander, the Streaker and Titania laced around the place. They came there often, and in the most unusual of ways. Natsu's scent was heavy around the window. Gray's scent - in a mildly disturbing twist - hung about the _fireplace_. The front door was mostly Lucy, with a bit of Erza.

So, that's where he went, away from where the other Dragon Slayer would be passing the most. But the house was no better. Natsu was everywhere. They all were. Traces flung about the whole structure. 'Damn she has friends.' he scowled. He went upstairs, Lucy in his muscular arms like a little doll. It was a drastic contrast. She was weak. _But only in body._ She had spirit. Gajeel put her on the only bed and scanned around, sniffing for something particular. He followed his nose into the bathroom and to a draw, to an unmarked, unassuming little tub.

" _Eugh_." he grimaced upon unscrewing the lid.

The acrid stench of herbs and magic hit him full force and he capped it quickly. That was the stuff.

He remembered first smelling it, nearly two months ago. She had come to the guild one day. Natsu had been less than subtle.

 _"Huh. Guess it must be that time for you Lucy. You kinda stink_."

 _He was abrasive, and painfully stupid. She smelt nothing like blood. That boy was oblivious._

 _"I'M NOT ON MY PERIOD!" Lucy shrieked, trying in vain to defend her honour as she roundhouse-kicked the dragon slayer._

 _"Coulda...fooled...me."_

This was the cause of the smell; that gross stink Natsu had picked up on. Gajeel himself had scented it on her a few more times but he never thought much about it. Till now. Now it was important. He returned to the bedroom to see Lucy breathing rapidly, hyperventilating. Pain laced her, emotionally and in her expression.

He didn't like it.

For once, the pain of another brought him no thrill, or glee. Just ire. She hadn't broken under all those assaults back then, under all his attacks. However pulled his punches were, they were still _his_ punches. And she hadn't been expressing this much pain; not even close.

Bracing his nostrils, he approached the bed and rolled up her top before unscrewing the lid on the small container. Immediately his senses balked, but he forged onward, grimacing as he tried to apply the ointment to the obvious area of pain.

As soon as he touched her, she arched her back and screamed, and he physically flinched, jumping back. It hadn't been her voice that made him drop the container. It had been the _feeling_. Her organs were being smothered by metal; his metal. It made him strangely sick. Attacking from the inside, corrupting, poisoning another person's organs - it was something that made his own insides swirl uncomfortably. He didn't like attacks like that. It felt sly, underhanded. How had it even happened in the first place?!

"Dammit!" Gajeel shouted and slammed his fist against the nearby wall, leaving a slight indentation.

"G...a...jeel..." He looked from the floor to the bed. Her eyes were flitting open and shut; she was struggling. "The...med...i...cine." Lucy gasped like a fish on land and her hand twitched.

His mouth felt dry. He swallowed several times. "...I...should leave." he rasped uncomfortably.

"Wait...the-" She broke off into a whimper, unable to repeat herself. He looked back at the dropped ointment and plucked it from the floor, hesitant to walk back to her. But he did, dropping the container in her hand. She suddenly grabbed his wrist. Though it was feeble, at best, it was enough to give him pause. She was squinting at him.

"Get...Mira...Erza...Porlyu-" Her voice was overcome by a pained shriek and she had to let go.

Gajeel growled. "Right...Hang on, Blondie."

Through her crippling pain, she forced herself to grin, though it looked more akin to a grimace or a snarl.

"You...know I...I'm tougher than this!" she joked.

Gajeel didn't stay a second longer after she said that, and scent trails be damned, he went out the window.

* * *

Mirajane, though behind the bar, was tense, as though she were in the midst of battle. Something was wrong. Something was awfully wrong and deep down she knew it. The usual hum of conversation was abruptly slaughtered by the crashing sound of someone throwing open the huge Guild Hall doors. Mira looked up, and right into a pair of slit, red eyes. Gajeel was not someone who scared her, but the look in his face made her want to scream. _Horror_.

"Where's Titania!?" he roared.

"S-She's not here. The master had a task for her-"

"You'll do." he snapped, striding to the bar and reaching over to grab Mira's wrist.

Suddenly, a smell hit her. She knew that smell; the bitter snap of medicine and magic. The awful feeling grew and she _knew_. She pulled free from his grip and before he could lose his temper, she fled the bar by herself and sprinted past him, red dress billowing in her wake. Gajeel blinked once and then followed, leaving the rest of the Guild in a confused bumble.

They ran, step for step, through the streets, up the river and to a bridge. Mira said nothing. Gajeel said nothing. But when they reached the door, she shook her head.

"You wait here."

He looked confused. "Shouldn't I-"

"You. Wait." Mira repeated fiercely.

He did not question again, and stood in the lane at the side of the house. He still heard the sounds inside; the crying, Mirajane's soft words; Lucy begging for her to fix the pain and Mira tearfully saying that she couldn't.

"Then...Porlyusica. Take me there!"

"But-"

"THEY'RE TURNING TO METAL, MIRA." she shrieked. "Where's Erza?!" Lucy sobbed.

Mirajane shook her head. "She had to go out on an emergency mission! Gajeel got me as fast as he could."

Lucy started to cry. "I don't...I don't want to die!"

Mira started to cry now. "You won't! We'll get you help, Lucy. You'll recover!"

"...And if I don't? There are...so many reasons I don't want to die! Mira...I...I know he didn't mean it! I know that it was back then, w-with Phantom Lord, but...I know he didn't mean to poison me!" Lucy whimpered. Mira sniffed and though he couldn't see it, she nodded.

"I know too."

Gajeel clenched his fists and grit his teeth. This was the worst. It was worse than demolishing an entire guild. It was worse than anything else he'd done, because it was unintended. It was drawn out and slow and it was beyond cruel. And she already _forgave him_.

"But you're going to live! We'll get you to Porlyusica!" Mira said suddenly, determination in her voice.

"But you said...Erza...?"

"Not Erza. He's outside. Are you willing to let him try and help?"

Gajeel held his breath without noticing.

"...The ointment. All of it. I might be able to last if we use the rest."

* * *

Porlyusica could sense that someone was approaching, and she readied herself to deal with those despicable creatures she loathed. No doubt it was another foolish child from Fairy Tail, come to beg for her help.

'Maki has probably gone and done something stupidly stressful, again.' she mused exasperatedly. She peered out her window, and froze. Two figures had just come around the bend and into view, and it was not who she expected. For once, Porlyusica opened her door before they could reach it.

Mirajane Strauss; fear, worry, anxiety.

Gajeel Redfox; terror, guilt, regret.

Lucy Heartfilia; pain, uncertainty, desperation.

"Bring her in, you fools!" she barked, eyeing the simpering sickly blonde cradled in the arms of the Iron Dragon Slayer. Her condition had deteriorated drastically, Porlyusica didn't need to inspect the girl to see that. As soon as Lucy had been laid down she shooed them back and pulled Lucy's top up.

Upon seeing the progression of the metallisation, she spun to them angrily.

"Your magic is a dangerous thing, Dragon Slayer! This is the result of _your_ magic! _Your_ metal! Poisoning and consuming her insides! Do you have the faintest idea how intricate magic is!? How _detrimental_ it can be when introduced into the human body!?" she shouted. Gajeel bore his teeth and dug his nails into his scalp.

"I KNOW! I know! I didn't mean to! I didn't know I could!"

"You do NOT know!" Porlyusica shouted back. "You and that dastardly Fire Dragon know NOTHING of what you destroy! At least, _at least_ the fire burns away the sickness it causes! But your metal does not assimilate for anyone but yourself! It poisons and infects! She will be forever _tainted_ by your magical energy!"

His face twisted into a strange look - strange for him - and he stormed away, eyes hidden by his spiky hair, but teeth visibly clenched. Mira looked between him and Porlyusica with wide, teary blue eyes. The old healer turned back to Lucy and stared in thought before speaking.

"Mirajane...Bring him back. If Lucy is to be saved, I _will_ need his aid."

* * *

Gajeel lashed out at an innocent tree, punching a hole into its trunk. Anger raced through his head. 'I've killed her! I didn't...want that. Not now that I'm...She's a Guild member. She's a _friend_.'

"DAMMIT!" Gajeel slammed his fist into the tree again, sending it slowly tilting to the side with a loud creak. His mind was racing - smothering his hearing - but he smelt her just fine; the one and only Mirajane. She had crept up on him, standing not far behind him.

"Gajeel...She doesn't hold it against you. Lucy- she's gotten past all that. You're her friend now, you know that, right?"

He hit the tree again.

"I KNOW." It groaned. Mira stepped closer.

"Do you want her to be fixed?" He blinked and spun around, snarling.

"What kind of question is that!?" Mira did not change her appearance, face as passive as ever. His anger dissolved. "...Course I do. That stupid place wouldn't be the same without Blondie." he mumbled, looking down at his feet. Mira smiled gently and held out her hand, causing the Dragon Slayer to look up.

"Then it's time to save Lucy. You're the only one who can do this, Gajeel." He peered up at her.

"...You really think she...You think no-one will hold it against me?" Mira smiled.

"The only ones who know are Erza, Porlyusica and myself. Lucy never wanted the others to find out in case the Master stopped her from going on missions...adventures. Neither Erza nor I think any less of you, Gajeel. You proved yourself to the Guild during the Battle of Fairy Tail. I don't think you're quite aware of how much Natsu means to us." she chuckled at the thought of the pink, flaming menace.

"We're more than friends, Gajeel. We're family."

* * *

Lucy was drifting in and out of consciousness. One moment, she could hear her spirits talking to her, trying to keep her focused and _there_. The next, she heard Mira's voice, soothing her, reassuring that everything would be okay, the Take Over magic user holding her hand in comfort. But over that warmth was the utter agony of the metal in her body, creeping and curling around her fleshy organs, claiming her. And then, over Loke, over Taurus and Virgo and Plue and Aquarius' scolding, she felt, rather than heard, something else.

"...I'm gonna fix this, Blondie."

'Gajeel.'

"...I...I know you will, tin-can." she quipped, smiling, though she couldn't see him. His laugh was strained; forced.

"One time! That's the one time you get to call me that without me wailing on you, Blondie."

Mirajane forced herself to remain strong, composed. It was eerie, holding the hand of another young, beloved girl, teetering on death's door, put there by another accident, another out of control mistake. But this time, it wasn't Lisanna and Elfman; it was Lucy and Gajeel. This time, there was a chance to save her.

She looked at the Dragon Slayer and saw his hands shaking. She understood why, but she knew that he could not afford to tremble. Mira put her other hand on Gajeel's shoulder and looked at him firmly.

"You can do this. Just put all the faith you have in your skills as a fighter into this. You'll be fine."

Gajeel inhaled deeply and nodded, calming his nerves.

Porlyusica held in her hand a scalpel, and she hovered it over Lucy's side above the dark grey patch; the metal bruise. Gajeel, ironically, steeled his nerves. This was beyond delicate work, but Mirajane was right. He was the only one who could remove his magical energy from her.

"Lucy, you've got to stay awake, alright?" Mira cooed. "I'm here to talk to you and keep you awake. Gajeel's going to remove the metal, but you need to push it out with your magical energy too. You need to make a conscious effort to reject it."

Lucy blearily garbled a response. She couldn't even feel the scalpel slide across her skin and cut into her stained, hardened flesh. The physically medical aspect was up to Porlyusica to control. Blood trailed down her waist onto the table where they had moved her. The old healer stopped abruptly and Lucy whimpered suddenly. The elderly lady removed the scalpel.

"Gentle and precise, Gajeel." she reminded sternly.

The Slayer scowled but forced himself to focus. He grimaced and slipped his fingers into the incision in her side. It was weird and warm and pretty damn gross to be worming around someone's organs. Sure he'd been pretty mean, but he wasn't _that_ sadistic. And all too quickly, he hit something hard. Harder than what should be in the normal human body.

"Found it." he confirmed.

"Siphon it back slowly." the old woman instructed.

Sure it was easier for him to just _eat_ back his magical energy, but that would be counterproductive to _eat_ Lucy's organs. 'Just call it back. That's what Mirajane said. Call it back slowly. So, c'mon you stupid thing! You don't work for other people!' he growled to himself internally, literally calling it back. Then he felt it; something, magic, re-joining him.

Then Lucy screamed.

"IT HURTS!"

"You must reject it as well, Lucy!" Porlyusica reminded. "Push out the poison or else you will be ripped in half!" Tears welled in the corner of the Celestial Wizard's eyes.

"B-but it hurts!"

"You want it out, right Blondie? You can't handle my metal. If you hold onto it you're just gonna _die_. You won't be making a sacrifice for your friends, you'll just be dying like a fly at the end of its pitiful life!" he barked. Lucy blearily opened her eyes to peer through the narrow gap between her lashes, obscured by tears. "Is that all you are? A fly?! I know you're not much, but I thought you were better than a _fly_!" Lucy cried harder.

"I am...I AM! But it burns! It really hurts!" Suddenly the Black Steel smirked devilishly.

"Maybe it doesn't really hurt."

"Wha-?"

"Maybe," he continued, "You really _wanna_ be connected to me?" Lucy's horror made her lips freeze. 'What is he insinuating!?' Gajeel laughed. "Oh Blondie! Ya didn't have to go and do all this if you wanted me _inside you_. I'm sure something can be arranged." he teased. Lucy went bright red.

"Gajeel!" Mira scolded, on the brink of fury. This was no time for innuendo!

"You're not exactly bad lookin, Blondie"

"P-Pervert!" Lucy barked. "W-Wait, Mira, I'm covered right? I can't tell! OH MY GOD I'M NOT NAKED AM I!? EW NO NO NO. I DON'T WANT GAJEEL TO BE THE FIRST GUY TO SEE ME NUDE!"

Gajeel grinned and laughed.

"Oh yeah Blondie, you are starker then Mr. Streaker!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

Mira looked on in mortification. Gajeel was bluffing into the abyss! Lucy was almost fully clothed, save her top, but she was wearing a bra!

"I'M RUUUIINNNNED! JUST GET THIS OVER WITH!" she howled.

Suddenly the Iron Dragon Slayer grimaced.

"There it comes." he mumbled, feeling his old energy re-assimilating back into his system. Mira smiled deviously. 'Gajeel you sly dog. Tricking her into co-operating.' Porlyusica simply shook her head disparagingly. 'Humans.'

Lucy felt violated, and now she just wanted to work past the pain and get it over so she could put some clothes on and beat the snot out of Gajeel for being such a pervert! With Lucy practically vomiting it out, Gajeel was the one struggling to keep up. Finally, _finally_ , he felt no more of his iron in her guts.

"Done!" he declared, stumbling back and falling to his butt with a heavy gagging noise.

"Gajeel!?" Mira called in concern. He waved her off with his clean hand.

"Bleargh! Celestial metal! Gross! It tastes all... _glittery_."

"My magical energy is not _glittery!_ " Lucy protested woozily.

"Is too, Blondie!" he taunted.

"Enough. Both of you must recover for the rest of the day. But I want all three of you gone at first light tomorrow morning!" Porlyusica commanded, even as she sewed up the incision on Lucy's side.

"Yes ma'am."

"Of course! Thank you so much, Porlyusica." Mira said humbly. Gajeel mumbled before a mighty snore ripped forth from his maw and he flopped onto his back, sprawled on the floor.

"Wow."

"S...Sounds like...Natsu..." Lucy mumbled. Mira smiled.

"Sure does. Dragon Slayers, hey? You should sleep too."

"I...might...just..."

She was out before she even finished her sentence.

* * *

Porlyusica watched over the three guild members through the night, deep in thought. It was strange, the way they acted. And yet, the Dragon Slayer had manipulated her, exactly like a dragon. It was...amusing. But it was while she was sitting in another room that the two woke up, almost at the same time. Gajeel was first. He sat up and stretched his arms and legs and flexed his muscles in the early pre-dawn. He blinked a few times and then stared at his hand. It was still coated in fluid and blood, now dried up and crusty. He grimaced in disgust and sought out some sort of running water to wash it off. When he found it and started the creaky tap, the splashing of water woke up Lucy. She stirred with a bleary voice and rubbing her eyes.

"...Aquarius?"

Her mumble froze Gajeel like stone. He turned his head slowly to see her pushing herself upright in the bed. After a few blinks, she seemed to realise that the water was indeed, not her Water Bearer. She blinked at him a few times. He blinked back. Her face slowly went red and her hand lifted weakly, finger pointing at him accusingly.

"Y-Y-Y-YOU-!"

Her horror devolved into mouse-like squeals of shock and she quickly pulled her blankets over her body in fear. His stone-like manner dropped into a feral grin, teeth and all, eyes glinting ruby in the night. Lucy shrank under her covers, shaking as he prowled forward in the dark. But she could still see his teeth, and his eyes. Oh God if he wanted to scare her back at Phantom Lord, all he had to do was wait till night and freaking _grin_!

"P-P-P-PERVERT!" she squeaked.

As he reached her, looming over her diminutive stature, his spiked mane of hair cast terrifying shadows. But then he laughed. It wasn't cruel or malicious or teasing. Just a plain old chuckle. Lucy flinched as he dropped a heavy hand on her head and ruffled it.

"How ya feelin, Blondie?" Lucy blinked as she felt weight on the side of the bed and he sat himself down. She didn't let down her guard with the blankets.

"...B-Better. My insides feel...squishy again."

He nodded. "Good."

She scowled. "I still won't ever forgive you for being a pervert and looking at me naked!"

This time, he laughed loudly, throwing his head back with glee.

"O-oh Blondie! I was messin' with ya! A-haha! You really-? Hahaha!"

Lucy blinked, distressed.

"I-I don't get it!" she mumbled. He calmed down, inhaling.

"I bluffed to make you spit out the energy. You always get so embarrassed about your body and all that virginity stuff." he snorted, holding his belly. Lucy went red.

"I-I'm not-"

"You can't lie to the nose." Gajeel cut off.

Lucy turned redder and shrank behind the covers even further.

"I'm...just going to die now."

"After I had to eat your freaky glitter energy!? No fuckin way, Blondie!" he barked, tugging the sheet back under her chin. She glared now.

"It's not _GLITTER_. It's Celestial!"

"Psht. Same thing, it all sparkles." His eye twitched and suddenly, he belched. Lucy stared in disgust. "Look, see." he said, pointing at his burp area. Before Lucy could protest at how disgusting he was, she saw faint, tiny glimmering particles floating in the air. Her confidence sank.

"It IS glitter!" she bemoaned, dropping her forehead to her knees. Gajeel snickered.

"It's gonna take me at least a week to digest or expel." She peered up with a decidedly evil glower.

"Digest or _expel!?_ "

Gajeel looked at her blankly. "Well, you see when a person has bad things in their stomach, it comes out in variety of ways-"

"OKAY! Enough! Stop there! The glitter burps are bad enough, but glitter farts!?" She made a sick face at the mere mention of such a thing. Gajeel apparently followed her line of thought and grimaced.

"Well, at least _my_ magical energy isn't so heavy! I just _know_ I got heavier thanks to all that stuff!"

He smirked. "Sure you're not just soft around the edges?"

Lucy smacked him with a pillow.

"Ow! What the hell, you bimbo!"

"Bolts for brains!" she shot back. They glowered before Lucy winced and held her side. Gajeel stared, immediately on guard. She noticed the change; it was hard not to.

"It's just the wound." she said slowly. His tension deflated and he slouched. She observed him, leaning back carefully and folding her arms. He noticed her stare, and shot it right back, only to find her smiling and shaking her head.

"What?!" he grumbled.

Lucy giggled. "You dunderheads. Those dragons may've taught you to be strong, but you're all the same. So confusing, but with something so simple at the root of it all. Dragon Slayers, I swear."

"What!?" he prodded.

Lucy poked her tongue out at him. "I don't blame you, silly. You can stop beating yourself up about it now."

He opened his mouth but then shut it and looked at the floorboards. "I didn't..."

"I know." she said, smiling gently. "You're not that kind of person to do something so sneaky. You hit with fists and steel, or not at all. Poison isn't your style, Gajeel."

He exhaled a disbelieving snort. "What makes you think you know me that well? We ain't even fought."

Lucy reached over and flicked the side of his head. "Yes we have, dummy. Natsu got in the middle, remember."

He blinked, startled and looked at her like she was crazy. "That wasn't a fight! That was a massacre! And if Salamander hadn't shown up-"

"I'd be dead. I know. But it was still a fight. I just lost."

He stared at her still. "How can you think of that as a fight!? It was so one-sided!"

Lucy shrugged. "I learned enough about you as if I was fighting you. I knew right away what you would and wouldn't do." She grinned. "And what you were weak to."

He sat back, startled. "What!?"

Lucy swayed happily. "I know Gajeel's weakness!~ I know his weakness!~"

"K-Keep it down! What are you even singing about!?" he hissed.

Lucy winked. "You said it, not me!"

He frowned. "Wha-Wait..."

"Yup!" Lucy giggled.

"You're weak to singing!" she laughed.

Gajeel sputtered like a dying Magicar. "T-That's a lie!"

"Nu-uh! And of course my heart wasn't in it, you dummy! I hated you! I don't do things for people I hate!" she whispered cheekily.

Gajeel hummed. "Well, you don't hate me now, do you? Can you sing?" he asked.

Lucy pinked. "W-Well it's really late. I don't want to make Porlyusica mad. But if you keep an ear out at the Guild, you'll probably hear me around." she confessed.

Gajeel tch'd and flopped back across the bed. "I'm gonna rest for a few more hours. Wake me up when it's time to go." he mumbled, shutting his eyes and lacing his arms behind his head.

Lucy watched him, watched the surroundings until he started to snore deeply. Then she curled up gently and fell asleep in her own ball at the head of the bed.

Porlyusica peered at them from behind the curtain with the faintest hint of a smile on her old face. Humans were deplorable, yes. But there were a couple she didn't quite mind so much as the rest.

* * *

Although she knew Porlyusica wanted them gone at first light, Mirajane was enjoying such a rare treat. To see to such opposites as Lucy and Gajeel, sharing a bed. The way they slept told her much.

Gajeel - like a true dragon - sprawled all over the place, and it was no wonder his hair was a crazy black mane. It had split in two halves at the back; one half stretching up across the bed, the other half being used by the left side of his face as a pillow. His left leg was hooked over the end of the bed, hanging out into the open walking space. His right arm was pressed over his forehead, shielding his eyes, left hand settled on his belly. His snoring, though still present, was not nearly as loud as the previous day. She took it as a sign of a good night's rest.

Lucy was the exact opposite, though Mirajane suspected that the single child did not always sleep curled into a ball, conscious of the space others were occupying.

Natsu had flippantly told her that Lucy slept all over the place, and even smacked him across the face in her sleep when moving. She still thought it was a terrible habit the Fire Dragon had developed. Terrible, but not new. He had often found his way into the beds of people he trusted, and they would only know once they woke up to find him snoring on, next to or under them, most always accompanied by Happy.

But Lucy's position now was one borne of fear and frailty. She knew she was vulnerable, and she knew that there was a dragon sleeping less than a metre from her. And not the kind of snuggly dragon that _liked_ to crawl into beds and wake up nuzzled into friends. Lucy had the blanket tucked up over her knees, pinned there by her folded arms, and atop those sat her cheek, head tilted to use her forearms as a pillow. Her body was curled up like an egg, but she was leaning to the right, so as not to crush her new scar or damage it badly.

Mirajane leaned back and smiled upon looking at the wide picture again.

One, sprawling, snoring black Dragon Slayer, and a little, curled ball of celestial power.

She giggled quietly to herself. 'They would make a cute couple, in an odd, mismatched, poetic sort of way.' She smiled happily. 'However unlikely _that_ is, I'm pretty sure that they'll get along better after this.'

* * *

Three figures trudged slowly through the forest. Lucy was wedged between Gajeel and Mirajane, in case she should need support as she gingerly walked out of the forest with them.

"Jeez. She really doesn't like humans. Just kicked us out!" Lucy muttered, more in disbelief than in indignation.

"That's Porlyusica!" Mira said cheerily. Gajeel eyes the small container clutched in Lucy's hand.

"...I don't get why she gave you _another_ one of those stinkin' jars." he growled, not happy at the smell at all.

"It's just a precausion, Gajeel." Mira reminded.

"Yeah; it's not like you're a top surgeon who's done that heaps of times. You might've left a little in there." Lucy backed up the whitenette. He snarled and leaned down to her, showing his fangs.

" _Say that again, Blondie._ I DARE ya!"

Lucy smiled nervously before she callously unscrewed the lid under his nose.

The howls of revultion from the Iron Dragon Slayer echoed in the forest

"YOU STUPID BIMBO! YOU COULDA BURNED MY _NOSE_ OFF WITH THAT STINK! Eugh, I can't believe the _stench_ on that thing! How the hell does that pink idiot's brain work for him to think it's-...Uh oh."

Lucy and Mira stopped with Gajeel, looking from his expression into the forest he was staring into.

"Gajeel, what's wrong?" Mira urged softly. "Tell me you great iron lump, unless you want another sniff!" Lucy hissed, threatening to uncork the bottle.

"Shhh!" he hissed, waving her off, before his face drained of colour. Lucy blinked at the sudden fear on his face.

"Hey...Mira, you don't think he's sick too-ACK." Lucy was suddenly as dead silent as Gajeel.

It suddenly became clear as the full moon on a cloudless night as a fourth figure appeared before them on the road, this time coming toward their small group. Lucy gulped and, in a fruitless effort to hide herself from impending death, shuffled behind Gajeel's much larger frame.

Mirajane, however, seemed unphased upon seeing their unexpected rendezvous partner.

"Gajeel?" Lucy's voice was pitiful.

"Yeah?" His was no better.

"You think running now would be better, or worse? I mean...I don't mind living in exile for life." she whimpered.

"I think it's too late for that now, Lucy." Mira giggled.

"HOW IS THIS FUNNY!?" Lucy growled at the ever-cheery S-Class. 'Easy for her! She can handle herself! We are _dead meat!_ '

Gajeel's thoughts were stuck on how he might escape.

"Hey, Blondie. You got that sadistic maid spirit handy?"

"Wha-What does Virgo have to do with this right now!?" she squeaked.

"Maybe we can get 'er to tunnel us to safety!" he hissed.

"Great idea! Except...I left my spirit keys at home!" she wailed.

So, they were consigned to their fates, with no chance of escape.

Storming up the path was the eternal light switch of kind and scary, Erza Scarlet. There was a look of pure, unadulterated murder in her eyes, and it was with unparalleled ferocity. Gajeel had a feeling he was going to die, and on such a nice, sunny morning too. He always imagined he'd die in a literal blaze of glory at the end of the world. But, then again, looking at Erza's face, it might still pan out that way.

"Lucy Heartfilia..."

The blonde wizard gulped and almost shrank _into_ the Iron Dragon's back as Erza spoke her name, getting ever closer.

"Gajeel Redfox..."

He had a thick lump in his stomach and jarringly tore his gaze away to look up at the leaves, squeaking like rusty metal. She was almost upon them.

"You two..."

They were sweating bullet trains.

"Have some explaining to do."

The pressure didn't ease off.

"I can explain-"

"No." Erza suddenly cut off the eldest Strauss before she could finish. "I want to hear it from these two. _**Now**_." her voice was a strange cross between a growl and hiss.

"W-Well, um...after I left the Guild y-yesterday-"

"I overheard you two, and, I, uh, wanted to know-"

"I passed out and he took me home but-"

"That stuff really stank and I couldn't hang around-"

"But then Mira came along a-and he carried me all the way here-"

"And I had to stick my hand in her and her magic tastes like glitter-"

"And it's really okay now Erza! Gajeel cured me so there's no need to kill us! See!"

"Yeah, right next to me, no pain!" the Dragon Slayer added, hooking Lucy under his arm in a one-armed hug.

Erza's intense gaze didn't let up...until she suddenly turned to Mira.

"I can't understand a word of that."

Celestial wizard and Dragon Slayer deflated in a heap, leaning on each other in quivering mess of fear and relief.

"Maybe the fates have spared us?" Lucy whispered, daring to voice her hope. Mira smiled, but internally sweat-dropped.

"Well, to put it simply, Gajeel figured out something was wrong and followed Lucy, but that only made it worse. So, at Lucy's instruction, he came looking for one of us, found me, and we both brought her to Porlyusica. She had to go through some impromptu surgery, but Gajeel did very well and removed all the metal poisoning, so Lucy is on the road to recovery! Also, they sleep together really cute!" she added giggling.

Up until that last line, Erza had been taking it really well. And then the bells of Hell began to toll.

"Mira!?" Lucy squeaked.

"Yes, Lucy?" answered the whitenette obliviously.

"Why did you say that!?" Erza's face became smothered in shadows and her clenched fists trembled. The wind picked up into a gale, blowing her hair about madly. Gajeel was literally shaking, trying to sink into the ground.

"I WANT DETAILS, LUCY!"

 _ ***UWAH***_

The blonde deadpanned. Gajeel collapsed. Mira smiled. Erza looked like she'd just found a perfect slice of strawberry cake.

* * *

"I see...So that's what you meant." Erza hummed, hand holding her chin in thought.

"Did you really think I would _sleep_ with him!?" Lucy squawked.

"You saying you _wouldn't_ wanna bang me?" Gajeel mused, not missing a step as he walked on the left outside of their contingency, flanking the blonde. Lucy looked at him acidly.

"I can't believe you're asking me that! I value the friendship I have with multiple people _far_ too much to do anything as jeopardising as that."

He grinned wolfishly. "You didn't say no."

Lucy screamed in frustration and stormed ahead, spouting muted insults and expletives. Mirajane, now walking between Erza and Gajeel, still wore her perpetual smile. She was just happy that Lucy had pulled through and seemed to be back to her normal easily-infuriated self. Mira looked at Erza, feeling her companion's pointed stare. The red-head gave her a look that Mira understood clearly.

"Hold on, Lucy!" Mira called out, rushing ahead to catch up to the Celestial wizard, leaving Gajeel and Erza behind.

It took a few seconds for him to realise that he was _alone_ with the fearsome Titania. When he did, he felt the nerves creep back into him.

"You're lucky." she started, voice soft so as not to draw Lucy's attention. He was startled by her first choice of words and the lack of threats. "She was determined to keep her wound a secret, even from the Master, though I'm sure he has his suspicions. Do you know why?" Gajeel looked ahead.

"...Mirajane said it was about wanting to be allowed on requests. She didn't want to be kicked out I guess." he surmised. Erza almost smiled.

"We would never do something like that to her just because she was weakened. No...Lucy's true motivation for secrecy was something far more _selfless_." Erza looked up at him pointedly.

"She did it to protect you."

Gajeel met her eyes, his own holding curiosity. Erza looked back to the front and continued.

"Back then, when she found out and Porlyusica diagnosed her with magical poisoning, you were still a fairly new, untested and _untrusted_ member of the guild. You were on shaky ground with 90% of Fairy Tail and she knew it. So she made Mira and I swear on our honour as members of Fairy Tail, never to tell others what you had done to her." Erza's fists clenched, the clink of her gauntlet-clad hands and the creak of leather letting him know so. "It broke my heart to hear her ask...to hear her _planning_ for her death." Her voice wavered.

"Porlyusica had been honest and upfront; the metal would creep over her organs, and she would die, slowly, in agony. So Lucy told us that if she was ever to die one day, if it got so bad that she couldn't move and we found her...to say that she had died because of a sudden, latent genetic illness. Something that wouldn't lay blame, that was unavoidable."

Erza's tone became low. "I have been quietly seething in rage at you, for what you did to her, for the past two months, Gajeel. But now I can finally let that go. The relief, to know I'll be able to see her and have her by my side is an immeasurable feeling." Erza whispered, looking at Lucy who was now smiling and talking to Mirajane in the mid-morning light.

"You're lucky, because she had the foresight and the care to recognise your change and forgive, despite what you did to her. I'm not just talking about this infection either. You attacked her and beat her when she had no way to fight back. You terrorized her and you had a great time doing it, yet she forgave. Lucy insisted so many times that it had been accidental. And I can't help but wonder, but have this seed of doubt... _Did_ you know? Did you poison her on purpose?"

Gajeel had listened without falter, but now that he found himself obliged to answer Erza's question, vocalised in such a simple way, but with such a deadly undercurrent, his throat felt thick and he had to gulp to try and clear it.

"...I didn't...I still don't know _how_ it happened."

"When we first went to Porlyusica she put it down to the fact that Lucy is a Celestial wizard. Though Celestial wizards have to deal with Celestial magic, under that umbrella term are dozens of other types, like varying elemental magic. Celestial wizards have to be magically limber enough to work _with_ those. I think we're both well aware at how _forceful_ and destructive Dragon Slayer magic can be." Gajeel growled and pressed his palm into his forehead.

"I didn't know. I don't think about that stuff much. I'm not the kinda guy that really analyses what I'm hitting unless it needs to be figured out." he admitted.

"Come on guys!" Lucy's laugh and call to them made Erza and Gajeel look toward her and Mira. They were quite a ways ahead and Magnolia was well within view. "Let's go get breakfast or something!" she shouted. The morning sunlight lit up her blonde hair, and it was hard for him to believe that this healthy, cheering girl was the same, shaking, sickly one had had carried up the mountains and through the forest to Porlyusica to receive possibly life-saving treatment. Erza waved back and nodded

"Coming!" she called back, jogging forward a few steps before pausing and tilting her head back at him, smiling slightly.

"...It's funny. She always said that about you."

* * *

 **And then they all went to have breakfast at a local cafe where Gajeel chowed down on their cutlery. The end!**

 **Please drop a review if you can! I haven't posted anything in a long time and it would be great to get some feedback.**


End file.
